


Baby, Sweat is Guaranteed

by sailingships



Series: You've Got Me Winded [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Caught, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Harry's really clingy at the end, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega Harry, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Teasing, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingships/pseuds/sailingships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You remember the rules, yes, Darling?” Presently, Harry didn't give any real shit as to<br/>what the rules were, or to anything other than the burning ache for that matter. “Harry,”<br/>Louis demanded after moments of silence.</p><p>“Yes, I remember the rules; no touching and no getting off without you. But Louis-”</p><p>“Rules are rules, love. See you tomorrow and sleep well.”</p><p>The problem was this: Harry wasn't entirely sure he could hold off until tomorrow and if he did, he might just die before Louis could get to him.</p><p>Alternatively the one where Harry forgets a few doses of his suppressants and, consequently, goes into an unexpected heat at the Eagles concert whilst fulfilling publicity duties with Kendall Jenner. An entire afternoon of sex ensues and Harry just wants Louis to stay. (Inspired by a prompt from underpressure for the HL Summer Fic Exchange and several late night, rather x-rated, wanderings of my mind.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Sweat is Guaranteed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [underpressure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underpressure/gifts).



> I literally went through about three different prompts of yours because they were all so incredible, but I did finally decide to try and combine two of your prompts: Harry goes into heat while in LA at the Eagles concert with Kendall and Louis has to come help him / fluffy boyfriends with really clingy!harry.
> 
> This somehow ended up being my first ao3 post. So. Hope you enjoy! Lyrics from The Cab's "Animal". 
> 
> Tumblr: whatsitgonnabeangelina

The sweet sound of Desperado’s piano was fading out as Hotel California’s acoustic guitar became more prominent and Harry could almost forget what he was actually doing at this Eagles concert. He could almost enjoy himself and allow the notes and lyrics completely immerse him. Almost. There were two problems with fully giving in.

 

The first being the brunette in his arms with her back pressed against his front and a tight grip on his forearms across her chest. Her perfume was far too strong, she’d already messing up half of the lyrics, and Harry was really wishing he could be at this concert with Niall instead. At least Niall would still know every single correct lyric, even after getting half drunk.

 

The second problem, however, was definitely the most substantial. As the crowd was cheering along to the band’s most famous song, Harry could feel a warmth creeping through his veins in a way only an oncoming heat could induce. Having publicity outings almost every day with Kendall for nearly two weeks took Harry’s mind away from the fact that he hadn’t taken a suppressant since New Year’s. “Oh fuck,” he groaned, pushing Kendall away as if shocked by electricity, not wanting her to think he was getting hard because of her.

 

“What the fuck, Harry?” Kendall yelled, having spilled most of her drink and almost fallen over the seats in front of her.

 

“I have to go,” he snapped, fighting with his constricting jean pocket to retrieve his phone. Harry could already feel the hair on his arms standing on end from growing hypersensitivity and before long he knew the heat pheromones would begin radiating from his body in an overwhelming state. He brought the back of his hand up to wipe his forehead, which had already broken out in a clammy sweat, as he raced down the stairs towards the exit. He nearly tripped on the last step before turning to the exit as his fingers were quick to dial his driver’s number.

 

“Harry, is the show over?” Geoff asked upon answering on the third ring.

 

“I need you to pull the car to the front, I’m on my way.” Harry requested, ignoring Geoff’s question, before hanging up without so much as an explanation.

 

There were a few people already exiting The Forum, with hopes of avoiding the full volume of traffic that was sure to back up once the show actually finished, and Harry was thankful his car was already pulling up. He nearly launched himself into the back of the black GMC, not even giving his driver a real chance to fully stop, before he’s throwing out the need to be taken back to his home. “What about Ms. Jenner?” The driver asked, knowing that although the two had arrived in separate cars, they were both to be chauffeured together to an arranged dinner on La Cienega  in Hollywood following the concert.

 

“There’s been a change of plans, Geoff. Roll up the partition, please.” There’s a dosage of finality in Harry’s voice and his driver asks no other questions before closing the space of communication between them.

 

Once the partition is up, Harry scrambles to unlock his phone and call Louis. His breathing is already short and heavy and he curses everything as he listens to the monotone ringing. He curses the five thousand miles between Los Angeles and London, he curses Louis for being on the opposite end of those miles, he curses management for being the reason he had to fly out to California in the first place, he curses Kendall because he can, and finishes off the marathon with one more curse at Louis for taking so damn long to answer.

 

Harry’s about to end the call in favor of a text consisting of a few choice words when the ringing is sharply cut off with a hoarse, “Wha’?” Louis’ voice is still hidden away from sleep and Harry remembers that with miles of distance comes time difference so it’s got to be nearly half six in the bloody morning in London. He mentally cursed once more.

 

Nevertheless, Harry has urgent needs.

 

“I need you here. Like, now.” Harry can already feel his body completely heated up and slick leaking out and soiling his briefs.

 

“Harry, it’s -” Louis clears his throat deep and Harry can hear his bed creaking as he shuffles about, “It’s fuckin’ not even eight yet, wh-”

 

“Louis.” Harry’s voice is a whimper, already feeling the hazy effects of an on-coming desperate lust. “I need you.”

 

“I’ll be there in a few weeks to record, Haz.” Louis sighs, already used to these frequent types of calls from Louis at odd hours.

 

“Louis, you don’t get it, I’ve forgotten a few doses of supp’s…”

 

“Jesus, Harry,” Louis groans, and Harry can practically see Louis running a hand down his face. “When was your last dose?”

 

“I - fuck - I don’t know, Lou! Before your birthday? Maybe?” Harry’s pressing harder on his crotch to relieve some sort of tension and if Louis doesn’t tell him soon that he’s getting on a plane right now, Harry might just explode. His fingers are tingling with excitement and need, and every nerve feels on fire with extra surges of sensitivity.

 

“Need me, yeah? How do you need me?”

 

“Jesus Christ, Louis, don’t do this to me, just get here.”

 

“Need my fingers, yeah, Haz? Teasing you so good you’re full blown gagging for it? I know how much you love my tongue, baby.” Louis’ voice had taken on a huskier tone and just the sound of it melting in his ear had Harry throwing his head back against the seat with a heavy moan slipping passed his bitten-red lips.

 

“Louis, this isn’t fair.” His voice cracks on the last word, betraying his desire to keep it even, and his breathing is reduced to short puffs of air.

 

“You remember the rules, yes, Darling?” Presently, Harry didn’t give any real shit to thinking of any rules, or to anything other than the searing ache for that matter. “Harry,”

Louis demanded after moments of silence and no response.

 

Harry let out a deep, frustrated groan and ran his hand through his hair to tug at the end, “Yes, I remember the rules; no touching and no getting off without you. But Louis-”

 

“Rules are rules, love. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Sleep well.”

 

“Doubt I will,” Harry comes back quick. The last thing he hears on Louis’ side is his chuckling before the line cuts.

 

Louis’ a right fucking twat for riling him up like that with the well knowledge Harry can’t be taken care of until at least the following afternoon. Harry texts him as much, only getting the emoji of a blown kiss as a response.

 

The problem was this, Harry wasn’t entirely sure he could hold off until tomorrow and if he did, he might just die before Louis could get to him. Those rules were made with the assumption that Louis would always be within an hour’s distance - not eleven.

 

Harry leaned his forehead against the cooling glass of the window and prayed that traffic on the Los Angeles freeways wouldn’t be too horrid at almost eleven at night. But it is L.A and the freeways are lit up with glowing red brake lights.

 

***

 

Upon arriving home nearly a hour and a half later, Harry is barely able to suck breaths in as he rushes inside and kicks the door closed with a slam. He rips his sweaty shirt from his flushed torso and discards it in the middle of the living room. The impossibly tight, black skinny jeans prove to be more difficult to remove as he nearly falls over and cracks his head open on the hardwood floors of the hallway just in pulling them from his feet. He hurries to the master suite bathroom with the hopes that a cold shower would help calm him down and cool his over-heated skin.

 

Harry doubts as much when the simple spark of friction from the waistband of his briefs sliding along his cock has him choking on a shuttered whine as his body begged to just release some amount of tension as soon as possible. 'What Louis doesn't know won't hurt him,' Harry decides as he pulled the glass shower door open and immediately turns the temperature dial to as cold as it can get.

 

The pelting water effectively works to cool Harry’s skin down but does absolutely nothing to help his painfully hard cock. Harry lets the water slip down the dip of his spine as he uses his left forearm to prop himself up against the glass shower wall. With the other hand he grips his cock, letting out a shouting groan, and tugs harshly one time. He runs his thumb over his tip and whines brokenly before moving his hand further down to fondle his balls. The sensitivity drives him absolutely crazy and he can’t think about anything but getting off to relieve some pressure. He reaches further to press his middle finger into his hole and tease around it, gulping in air as he pushes off the wall and and uses that arm to pull at his cock to quickly get to his orgasm.

 

With one more swipe of his thumb over his tip and a press of his finger into his hole, Harry is coming and breathing heavily. He watches as each spurt gets washed down the drain and he struggles to catch his breath. A frustrated groan leaves his lips as he sees that in no way has his hardness gone down one bit. This was going to be a torturous wait for Harry.

 

***

 

Louis arrived the next day, just after noon, and the lingering scent of his omega overwhelmed his senses the moment he stepped through the front door. His body is charged and his cock fills up with even more desire with each inhale. "Harry," he calls out. He doesn't hear a shower running, he doesn't hear the television on, and had Harry's motorcycle not been in the driveway, Louis might have easily assumed he wasn't even home.

 

However, he's about to call out again when he hears them, loud and clear, the muffled moans hitting his ears and drawing out a rough growl from his chest. Harry's a good omega, he follows the rules for his heats, and Louis knows Harry wouldn’t defy him by going beyond his rules.

 

“Lou…” The groaning comes again from the direction of the bedroom. “Please, oh-”

 

Louis’ anger rose as he allowed the lustful sounds to beckon him towards their master suite, where he finds the omega in the midst of breaking the very simple rules. There was Harry, his face pressed firmly into the white bed sheets and bum raised high off the mattress, with an arm outstretched behind him to slide three fingers into his obscenely slick hole. From his spot at the foot of the bed, Louis could see Harry’s eyes shut tightly and his cheeks flushed

 

Louis remained silent as he continued to watch Harry stimulate himself towards climax. On the floor by the bed is a box filled with assorted sex toys they’d both collected over the years with Harry’s largest dildo, beige and molded with veins, having obviously been thrown haphazardly near the box.

 

"Well, this is interesting,” Louis says as he makes his way into the room. “You remembered the rules, yeah?"

 

Harry’s face, already flushed and sweaty, heats up even further with knowing that he’d been caught breaking his alpha’s rules. “It’s such a shame because I had so much planned for us and now I’m thinking about just letting you go through this heat untouched.” The alpha tone to Louis' voice, deep and stern, sends wild chills down Harry's entire body and forces his muscles to spaz and twitch through each shock.

 

“Oh god, no. Lou, please, I’m sorry I couldn’t wait, I tried.” Harry moved to get up but was stopped when he felt Louis’ hand on his back, pressing him back down, as he sat on the bed.

 

“No, no, don’t get up on my account; you were in the middle of something, yeah?”

 

“No…” Harry trailed off with a groan as Louis ran his index finger down Harry’s spine, inching closer to his rim.

 

“You weren’t in the middle of something? Perhaps along the lines of breaking my rules even though you said you wouldn't?” Louis’ voice was drenched with a teasing tone and Harry let out a squeaky moan as Louis finally reaches Harry’s hole and traces circles around it. The feeling it sets off in Harry’s body is a delicious fire and he pushes back to get more. Louis snaps his tongue on the roof of his mouth as he pulls his finger away, “You’ve been very naughty, Harold, so you’re going to appreciate what I give you and not ask for anything more.”

 

Harry dug his teeth into his bottom lip and nodded his head as best as he could with it still pressed into the mattress. Louis’ attention then moved to the toy box by his feet before he bent down to pick up the dildo, “Now, I’m going to ask you this once: How many times did you get yourself off?” Louis pressed the tip of the toy up the back of Harry’s right thigh before moving across and dragging it repeatedly over Harry’s hole, pressing down every now and then.

 

“Four,” Harry let out on a sharp inhale.

 

“I’m disappointed in you, Harold. That’s very naughty, don’t you think?” With his last word, Louis pushed the toy in fully with nearly no resistance as slick was already coating the entirety of it.

 

Harry, having had no warning, let out a long whine before his breathing hitched, getting caught low in his throat. Every nerve ending seemed to be short circuiting and he struggled to get out “I’m sorry, Daddy,” as Louis dragged the toy in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace.

 

A smirk broadened across Louis’ face as he took in the name Harry had used, knowing it was only ever said when Harry was feeling especially submissive. “Daddy,” he groaned out again, moving one hand up to run through his hair and pull at the matted ends. Harry tried his hardest to keep his hips from rocking back, but the tightly coiled spring sensation in the pit of his stomach was getting stronger, and Louis was moving the dildo so painfully slow that Harry couldn’t feel anything else, couldn’t think, and he wasn’t even sure if he was breathing. He was dizzy from how close he was to coming, one more minute and he’d be gone for the fifth time in such few hours, one more minute and-

 

“Wha…?” Harry would have shrieked if his voice wasn’t already so wrecked.

 

“You didn’t think I was going to let you come that quickly, did you?” Louis tossed the toy aside, not paying attention to its final resting place, and moved his hands to massage Harry's bum cheeks as well as the back of his legs.

 

"Daddy, please," Harry whined.

 

“All part of the punishment, babe.” Louis grinned and pushed off the bed to stand up.

 

“I - I really need...”

 

“What, what is it that you need?” Louis loved getting Harry riled like this, pushing him to the point where he turned into a puddle of a whining and whimpering mess, squirming around for any sort of friction to get off with. “Use your words, baby,” he teased as he pulled at the bottom of his shirt to pull it off and throw it somewhere behind him.

 

“I need you, your body, your knot; I need you, daddy, please.” Harry’s voice was beyond wrecked by now, rough and shattered from countless hours of waiting.

 

“I’m glad you remember your manners better than you remember the rules. Sit up,” he ordered, his tone almost barking.

 

“I really tried, daddy.” Harry scrambled to sit up with his feet on the floor in front of Louis, his cock still standing straight up against his abs.

 

“I’m sure you did, baby. You’re going to be a good boy now, right?” Louis held Harry’s jaw in his hand and tilted his face back an inch so that their eyes were meeting each other. “Gonna listen to daddy now, yeah? Be a good omega like I know you can?” Harry swallowed a dry throat and nodded his head. “Use your words, love,” Louis instructed as he tapped along Harry’s jaw bone with his thumb.

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

“Good boy,” Louis praised and moved the hand that was on Harry’s jaw into his matted curls, tugging at the ends to pull his head back and expose his neck. Harry knew better than to move from that position when Louis let his hand slip from Harry’s hair and slide, teasing and slow, down the side of his face and across his throat to end at Harry’s protruding collarbones. Louis watched as Harry erupted in shivers at the simple touch. “Now, I want you to undress me.”

 

Harry’s hands immediately flew to the top of Louis’ black jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding down the zipper just as quick. He was ready for it and having Louis’ cock so close was driving Harry wild with hunger. Louis was out of his jeans in no time, finding a spot somewhere near his discarded shirt, but his briefs weren’t even pulled passed his knees before Harry was reaching for Louis’ hardness with bitten lips and an open mouth.

 

Louis pulled Harry back by his hair and shook his head, “Look at you, so needy and thirsty for it. You’re practically gagging for it. I’m sorry, baby, but that would be a reward, letting you suck my cock. Do you think you deserve a reward, Harold?”

 

“No,” Harry groaned as Louis yanked at his hair harder.

 

A sigh leaves Louis’ mouth, “Exactly. I thought you were going to be a good boy and not ask for anything more than what I give you.”

 

“I am, I’m good.”

 

“Then get back on all fours.” Louis pushed Harry back and watched as he positioned himself as told, with his bottom even higher in the air than earlier, before crawling up the bed behind his omega. “Who’s the only one that can get you like this, that can pleasure you?”

 

“You.” Harry’s fingers were tangled back up in the sheets, gripping tightly as moans fell from his lips.

 

Louis had Harry’s cheeks pulled aside and was blowing cool air on his outrageously dripping hole. “That’s right and who’s your alpha?”

 

“Daddy’s my alpha.” With the correct response, Louis pushed in two fingers at once, causing Harry to instinctively push back and let out a long, guttural groan. He alternated the speed at which he would pump his fingers in at, trying to delay Harry’s orgasm as long as possible. It was when Louis went to add a third finger that he also decided to lean in and run a clean swipe of his tongue along Harry’s hole. “Oh my god…” Harry moved his head to the side to bite at the pillowcase instead of into his bottom lip.

 

“Want my fingers or my tongue?” With each different mentioned body part, Louis either pumped the fingers again roughly or made another hard stripe with his tongue.

 

“I need your tongue, alpha, inside me, please. I want it so bad.”

 

“Tongue it is,” Louis laughed, having already known of Harry’s preference for the workings of his tongue rather than his fingers. He teased the surrounding area of Harry’s needy entrance first, savoring the sweet sounds of Harry’s whimpers and whines. His lips sucked at the puckered muscle before finally adding his tongue in.

 

“Yes,” Harry hissed. His fingers itched to give his own cock a few rough tugs, just for even more stimulation, but he knew his alpha would reward him when he thought it was deserved. In the mean time, Harry felt as though he were actually on fire; every inch of his body tingled delishly as Louis moved his tongue in and out of him in fast repetition. Louis flicked his tongue several times over Harry’s hole without pushing it in before running circles around the entrance, making Harry jump. One more push of Louis’ tongue into him and Harry was coming with harsh spasms and shaky thighs and arms.

 

Louis followed Harry as he collapsed to the bed and sucked at the hole while simultaneously flicking at it with his tongue in order to draw out Harry’s orgasm longer. With one final lick, Louis sat up and wiped the drool and slick mix from his chin with the back of his hand. “Aw, come on, Harry, we’re not done yet. Just remember this the next time you want to disobey me and break the rules.” He gave Harry a minute to catch his breath before he laid a few light taps on his bum, “You think you got one more left in you, or should I just leave you unknotted?”

 

Harry shook his head and moved back onto his knees with trembling arms and waited. “No, no, you’re going to have to do the hard work and earn it.” Louis went to lay on his back with his head on the pillow next to Harry’s, his cock clearly in need. “Whenever you’re ready I want you to ride me for what you want.”

 

Harry crawled over on unsteady knees to straddle Louis’ hips, reaching back to properly angle what he’s been waiting so many hours for. As he slid down he let out a shuddering breath that was in near harmony with a sigh that came from Louis’ mouth, and balanced himself on Louis’ chest with his hands. “No, I want you to do it all on your own,” Louis says as he pushes Harry’s hands away.

 

“Lou-”

 

“Ah, are you going to question me or are you going to be a good omega like you said you would? Put them behind your back, Harold. Show me how you can work those thighs.” Louis gives a light pinch to Harry’s outer left thigh while Harry clasps his hands behind his back. “Good boy.”

Louis marvels at the way Harry's shoulder muscles bulge with the new position and his chest muscles stretch to span across broadly.

 

Harry pants as he gains momentum using his quivering thighs to ride Louis closer to knotting. A crease forms between Harry’s brows as his eyes fluttered shut and tiny, weak moans spilled out. “Keep your eyes open, babe, look at me.” Louis tries to thrust up and meet Harry's drops as Harry opens his eyes, glossy and completely blown.

 

“Daddy, I need - I’m gonna - “

 

“No, I think you can hold it a bit longer.” Louis said, running his hands over Harry’s hips and sides before coming to rest on his straining thighs. With each rise and fall, Louis can feel the muscles there working to the point that they were probably burning, yet he knew his omega well enough to decide he hadn't reached his absolute limit yet.

 

“Alpha -”

 

“Hold it, Harry. I know you can do it, just a bit longer. Be a good boy, my good omega, yeah?” Louis reached up to flick a fingertip at one of Harry’s nipples and almost laughed as Harry instantly squirmed about and shivered.

 

“Fuck…” Harry groaned out, bouncing on Louis’ cock with jerky movements.

 

“Language,” Louis warns while pulling at the same nipple before smoothing his finger over it.

 

The top of Harry’s hair flipped around as Harry began bouncing with much more intensity. “Daddy, please,” Harry begged as his trembling thighs began to burn with over exhaustion.

 

“Be patient, Harold.” Louis groaned with sternness laced in his voice. “God, Harry, you’re so good, so hot, so tight - How are you still so tight? So fucking good...” Moans flooded from Louis as his back arched and he could already feel Harry’s hole twitching around him. By now Harry's thighs alone are hardly able to continue lifting him in quick movements and tears are spilling from the edges of his eyes as his chest begins to tighten. “You’re such a good boy for me, huh? A good omega, my good omega.” Louis moves a hand from Harry's leg and reaches up to wipe the moisture from both of his cheeks, only for them to be replaced soon after. "No crying, yeah? You're almost there." 

 

“I’m your good boy, good omega, and you’re my daddy, my alpha. I'm sorry I disobeyed you and the - oh _god_ \- rules. I love you, daddy.” Harry panted, his stomach muscles tightening as he didn’t think he could hold off his orgasm any longer.

 

“And daddy loves you,” Louis groans, locking his eyes again with Harry’s. Their whimpers and groans mixed in the air with the sound of Harry’s bum slapping down on Louis and neither had even noticed the rain that had began pelting down against the bedroom window. With one final twitch from Harry’s overstimulated body, Louis was letting go into him and his own thrusts were becoming wild and frantic to get his cock in as deep as possible. Louis let out a string of whines and whimpers as he watched Harry basically melt into a final vicious orgasm, “Keep your eyes open, Harry.”

 

Harry didn’t look away as Louis’ finally came, knotting to keep him from bouncing any longer, and his orgasm caught on Louis’ chest and chin. Watching Harry come completely undone was always Louis’ favorite part - witnessing his eyes watering, a breath caught in his throat, how his teeth always sank deeper into his already impossibly-red lips before his jaw would go slack, mouth stretched open, and his brows nearly meeting at the crease in the middle. The muscles that had previously been coiled tightly before coming were not slack and relaxed as Harry’s butterfly tattoo seemed to flutter with every heavy breath he took. His face soft and body high on release was a sight reserved only for Louis’ eyes and Louis would never admit it, but it always made him the happiest alpha that Harry would always give him the most private moment he could offer.

 

Harry finally collapsed onto Louis with a whine of “Lou…” and rested his cheek over the last “Is” of his chest tattoo. Louis’ knot kept Harry snug on his cock and they both laid there in a post-orgasm haze waiting for the knot to loosen. Louis used his left hand to scoop at the come that had landed on his chin and the bit on his chest before tilting his head to present his fingers at Harry's bruised lips. Without needing any instruction, Harry opened his mouth and took in three of Louis' fingers to clean them of his own orgasm. His eyelashes met his flushed cheeks as his tongue swirled around each one, much in the way of the numerous blowjobs he'd given his alpha, and he made sure to give each digit a long swipe. Louis nearly hardened again just from the sight of his boy sucking on his fingers, which led to him sliding them from Harry's tight lips. 

 

“Are you going to break the rules I've set for you again?” Louis mumbles softly, running his fingertips of his right hand up and down Harry’s spine with a comforting touch, ghosting over the goosebumps that rapidly cover Harry's back. 

 

Harry shakes his head, still trying to catch his breath, and lets out a small, “No.”

 

“And are you going to miss suppressant doses again?” Louis nuzzles his flushed cheek into Harry’s hair and presses a light kiss to the crown of his head while his fingers draw circles around Harry’s back dimples.

 

“I’ll try not to.” Harry’s voice is now drowsy as sleep starts to take over. “Please stay,” he begs.

 

Louis lets out a heavy sigh, having known the entire evening that this would be brought up eventually, as it quite often does. “My flight leaves tomorrow at three, but until then you have me fully, okay? And then I’m flying back into LAX with Liam in a month; you know that.”

 

“You can just stay here, Lou. Avoid the two flights and just be here for when Liam comes in.” Harry sits up slightly and stares down at Louis as the elder watches the never ending hope fill Harry’s eyes, urging him to just stay this once and actually not follow through with the plans already set by their management.

 

“I'm here, Haz, not going anywhere right now, okay? I’m right here. We'll talk more about it later, yeah? Right now I think you need some rest, let’s just go to sleep, alright?” Louis leans forward and presses a kiss to the worried crinkle on Harry's forehead before they both settled back down. Harry's breathing is the first to even out as he's lulled to sleep by the constant stroking of Louis' fingertips up and down his spine, and Louis isn't far behind in joining the slumber.

The next morning morning Harry wakes up in full on bliss, his body feeling light, despite the soreness and stiffness of his muscles, in a way that could only be described as the wonderful effects of a post-sex morning. He feels a few of his curls being rearranged out of his face before he moves to rub the sleep from his eyes and opens them to see Louis crouching at the side of the bed in front of him. A grin spreads across his face and he reaches his arms out to grab at Louis’ cotton shirt, wanting him to lay back down for a morning cuddle. 

Louis checks the nightstand clock, noting the time, before allowing himself to be pulled into the bed with Harry wrapping himself into every curve of Louis’ body. The silence that envelops them is embraced as Harry extends his arm to trace at Louis’ compass - something Louis’ found he does when feeling extra clingy. Even though being clingy wasn’t an overly-common occurrence for Harry, if they spent more than a month apart, needless to say on nearly opposite ends of the world, he would usually end up being quite needy for a few days. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, a bit sore, but better. ‘Time is it?” Harry’s voice is harsh and scratchy even after coughing several times to clear his throat.

“...Noon,” Louis answers, wincing when Harry abruptly stops the light movements of his finger. Harry’s silent and unmoving for a few minutes, causing a frown to deepen on Louis.

“You have to leave soon,” he finally mutters, running his fingers over some of the other tattoos on Louis’ forearm. “Why didn’t you wake me earlier?”

“You’re a heavy sleeper when you’re exhausted, Haz. I made tea and brought you some.” Louis’ quick to change the topic and nodded his head towards the tea, not wanting to assist in worsening Harry’s already bummed mood.

“Thank you.” Harry mumbles and looks up to the nightstand where steam is coming from his favorite mug (the one that has a large chip on the rim from one of the rare times Louis had been the one to blow him and he’d let it slip from his hand during the passion of his orgasm). “When do you have to go?”

“When the driver called earlier, he was about twenty minutes away.” Harry instinctively tightens his arm around Louis’ torso at just the mention of him having to leave so soon. Louis reaches into Harry’s hair and begins to softly massage his scalp, an action he knew could relax the boy in any situation. A small laugh comes from him when he hears Harry purr on every exhale. “When I come back with Liam I’ll be here for two weeks and I think we’re only recording for four days in there, so we’ll have a bit more time then. But you’re not going to break anymore rules in the meantime, correct?” Louis pulls lightly at the hair ends so that Harry is looking at him.

“No,” Harry shakes his head and leans up to mold their lips together for longer than what would probably be considered a more “normal” kiss. He then rolls most of his body onto Louis to weigh him down with, rather vain, hopes of possibly using his size advantage to keep him there a bit longer. Of course he does know Louis will soon have to leave and he’ll soon have to most likely go out to lunch with Kendall to make up for not fully completing the appearance at the Eagles show. However, until those horrid moments, he’s going to stay in this bed with his alpha and enjoy the warm glow of the sun coming in around the trees in the backyard as well as the soothing strokes through his hair. He's a little more sure now that he can hold off for a few weeks without dying until Louis comes back to Los Angeles.

 

 


End file.
